


Pool Party

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, MissAnonWrites, One Shot, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites





	Pool Party

One of my credo’s is: It’s not a party if there’s no dancing.

And on this balmy summer night, there is no dancing. Everyone is standing in small clusters, glasses of wine in hands, having ‘adult’ conversations. Babies, mortgages, package holidays, retirement, ugh.

I knew this would be a boring as hell way to spend the night. Should have told Natasha that I wouldn’t go with her, and instead I could be snuggled up at home scoffing cereal and watching Top Gear.

This is an experience, I guess.

It’s Natasha’s uncle’s house - a three-storey mansion in Chiswick, which he uses to host an annual summer soiree. Natasha finds them boring to bits, so practically begged me to go with her. She promised me we’d get drunk, eat as much of the buffet as possible, then commandeer the stereo and get people dancing.

Fat chance.

When we arrived, she was all but swallowed into the arms of distant relatives and old family friends. I hot-footed it to the drinks table, then started to ‘circulate’. Mostly retired professionals over the age of 60.

I think I caught up with Natasha an hour later, briefly, before yet another random old person dragged her away from me. I then proceeded to eat my body weight in sausage rolls and rice.

Much later I found her. After the equivalent of what I would guess to be two bottles of white wine, she had decided to fall asleep in the living room. I called for a cab and am currently enduring a 45 minute wait for it to arrive to get me the hell outta here.

Needing some time-out, I head towards the conservatory, where a few old people are clucking about, admiring the pot plants. I quietly open one of the doors that leads out into the garden, and quickly duck outside.

The garden is pretty large. A couple of men stand near the house, smoking, and light from the conservatory illuminates the first twenty or so feet - a concrete patio that leads to open grass. Beyond, it is pure darkness.

I slowly wander down, curiosity leading me, enjoying the fresh air and breeze on my skin. I’m amiably tipsy - enough to be a little louder than usual, but not enough to be falling over or falling asleep.

My eyes begin to adjust to the darkness as I walk further on. It seems that at the back of the garden there’s a row of large trees - apple trees, maybe, oaks. And a pool! My goodness why isn’t everyone out here….?

Oh yeah, I bet that crusty lot forgot their bathing suits.

I smirk to myself, and walk up to the pool. It’s not massive, but long enough to swim in. There’s very little light, just enough to skim across the surface, showing that there is indeed water there.

I reach my hand down to feel it. It’s tepid - cooling, but not freezing. And so, I slip off my shoes, raise my skirt a little, and sit on the edge, slowly lowering my feet in, then ankles, then calves, up to my knees. I let out a low, happy sigh. Peace.

No old folks to make small talk with. No background noise. No wondering where Natasha is. Just the gentle rustle of leaves in the trees nearby, and the quiet lapping sounds of water…

"Holy shit!" I exclaim, pulling my legs up and back, so I am sitting in a ball on the edge of the pool. "What was that?" I whisper to myself.

I had felt what must have been a fish or something next to my foot.

I take my phone out of my pocket and turn the flashlight on, hovering it over the surface of the water, trying to see anything moving underneath.

The light is merely reflected back.

I tentatively reach my hand into the water’s edge, plunging my hand in until the water is up to my wrist, and i feel fingers interlink with mine.

I squeak and pull back, practically falling backwards in fear and surprise. My heart is beating rapidly, and I am very much prepared to run as fast as Usain Bolt back to the house, yet the dark shadow of a head coming out of the water keeps me rooted to the spot. I just can’t look away.

"Please," I hear him say quietly, softly, and I raise my phone to shine light on him.

He is beautiful. Blue eyes, blinking rapidly in the light. A mass of damp dark hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face, with light stubble.

Water droplets linger on his exquisite bottom lip, and dribble down his smooth angular cheeks.

I can only blink back. Is this a dream?

"I didn’t mean to scare you," he all but pleads with kind eyes. "You intrigued me."

He raises his arms and folds them on the side of the pool, resting his head on them. His broad shoulders are muscular, and I watch mesmerised as water drools along his toned arms.

I finally find my voice.

"Who are you… what are you doing down here?"

He smiles cheekily. “I could ask you the same thing.”

I fumble with my phone, turning the light off, and shove it in my pocket. I then sit on the poolside edge, next to him. He looks up at me in anticipation.

I introduce myself, and explain about Natasha and being bored and old people etc etc. He laughs gently.

"And you?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I’m Tom."

He shifts his head, and frowns. “I’m not sure how to say this really… maybe it’s best if I show you.”

Confused, I watch as he pushes back from the edge of the pool, and floats on his back, his arms outstretched. He then raises what I can only describe as a large fish tail out of the water, where his legs should be.

No fucking way.

"You’re a mermaid," I mutter, gawping at the dense scaly tail before me.

"A merman, technically,” Tom grins, and waggles his tail.

I laugh despite myself. “For real?”

"Uh-huh," he lowers his tail back under the water and swims up to the pool edge, near me. "For. Real."

"What are you doing in Natasha’s Uncle’s pool…?" I start mumbling, more to myself really, trying to make sense of any of this. "You should be in the sea, surely, or the Lake District, or…,"

"Hush," he soothes, and strokes my hand with his warm, wet fingers. "When I’m on land, my tail becomes legs. I just like to swim about, now and then, when I can. Whenever I’m at a boring party, at least…," he gives me a wink.

"Why are you at this particular boring party?" I ask, watching his fingers continue to slip across my hand.

"I’m Natasha’s cousin. I helped Uncle set up before most of the guests arrived. He knows I hate these things and was happy for me to spend the evening in the pool instead." He smiles, his eyes boring into mine. I think he’s trying to reassure me.

"Don’t be scared, it’s okay. Would you like to dangle your legs in the water again? The water is lovely." He swims back a little. "I promise I won’t touch you, not if you don’t want me to." He adopts a very business-like expression.

I can’t help but smile at his sweetness.

He dives under the water, an arm or his head or his fin splashing up every now and then. I let my legs hang down, enjoying the sensation of the water splashing against me as he moves, and enjoying his company.

He swims up to my side, his warm shoulder brushing against my knee. He has a devilish look on his face.

"May I swim around your legs?" He slowly lifts his fingers to hover over my knee, his gaze never leaving mine, waiting for permission. I smile, and feels his fingertips snake over my kneecap, down my shin, and tickle at my ankle. He kisses my knee with a low moan, then slips under the water again.

I feel his head nuzzle against the side of my leg, then his shoulders edging my legs open, his chest grazing across my other leg as he swims along, and then the slide of his tail as it moves between my legs. I can’t see what he is doing, but it feels damn erotic, and I let my head fall back to sigh with pleasure.

I then feel his head nudging against my other leg, and he repeats the journey in the opposite direction. This time I let my legs writhe and smooth across him as he moves, enjoying him.

I am panting.

Between my legs, he raises his head and shoulders, and reaches his strong arms around my waist, tugging slightly.

"No, no no no!" I exclaim and try to push back from him. "I can’t get in there with you, I haven’t got a change of clothes or a towel or…,"

He makes a small mewling sounds and starts to lift at my dress, as if to pull it off over my head.

"Tom, stop! What if someone sees us, what if…,"

"What if you love this so much you never want to leave?" Tom drawls, melting my protestations away, and kisses my belly.

I stare into his eyes, and he arches an eyebrow suggestively.

"Be with me."

And I don’t know if it was the alcohol or the shock of it all but my defenses were gone.

He gently lifts my dress from my body, leaving me exposed in my underwear on the pool edge.

"Sink in, it’s not deep," he whispers, and with his arms still wrapped around me, helps lower me into the water, pressing me to him. My legs slide against his tail, and I feel his chest and ab muscles contract next to me. I rest my arms around his neck.

"There," he whispers, his face inches from mine. "Not so bad, is it?"

I giggle and hold him tighter to me. “Much better than the party.”

He pulls me closer to his body with one hand, and his other hand trails through my hair softly, dampening it. “You are so pretty,” he croons, and rocks me a little, side to side. The water dips and peaks around us.

"Have you always been a merman?" I ask, letting my legs wrap around the top of his tail.

"Yes, although I was raised as a regular human. I didn’t really know that I had a tail until I was a teenager."

"That must have been difficult. It’s bad enough being a regular teenager."

He chuckles quietly, his body shaking next to mine. “I just kept it secret. I was scared people would call me a freak.” He sighs. “Which I suppose I am, but who wants to be like everyone else anyway.” He kisses me lightly on the nose and I laugh.

"That’s the spirit." I rub my nose against his.

"For what it’s worth, I think you’re beautiful." I whisper.

He strokes my cheek, gazing happily at me. “Thank you.”

I smile, and he shifts his face a little, angling for a kiss. I feel his stubble sweetly brush against my skin, before feeling his lips part to coax mine open. I gasp at his touch, and let my fingers wander into his soft hair, pulling his face to me. He groans as our tongues meet, the tips licking lightly at each other in greeting, before smoothly sliding against each other. I press my chest against his, and lower my hands to the small of his back, pressing him to me.

I can hear someone calling my name. It sounds muffled, and distant, but it is my name.

My eyes flutter open as Tom pulls back, breaking the kiss. His eyes are heated and passionate. He quickly disappears under the surface of the pool.

The voice gets louder. It’s some older guy.

I quickly turn around to grab my dress, hauling it over my head and get out of the water, so I am merely sitting at the edge with my legs dangling down.

"Yes," I call out to him, "that’s me."

The guy raises a hand to his eyes as if searching for me, then calls out, “Cab for you, dear.”

"Thank you," I yell back, and he doesn’t move. Just standing there, stock still. I sigh.

"I’ll be there in just a minute, thank you."

The old chap takes the hint and dodders back to the house.

I feel Toms fingers smooth over my calves, making me shudder. I kick slightly, involuntarily, and he raises his head above the water, chuckling.

"You…," I lean forward, taking his face in my hands, brushing his stubble with my thumbs. He nuzzles into my touch, and I kiss him chastely, sighing. "I have to go."

He nods, his nose stroking alongside mine. “Come back.”

I giggle. “No, I have to go, like go go, my taxi’s here.”

He harrumphs.

"You don’t have a pool, do you?"

I laugh loudly. “No Tom, I don’t have a pool. Although, I do have a bath…”

"That could work," he winks, and begins to raise himself out of the pool. "Hold the cab for me, I’ll join you."

I hesitate. Wha…?!

"Please can I come back to yours," he grunts as he hauls his heavy tail out of the water, rolling onto the pool edge. I stare at his toned merman body.

"Just for coffee…," he murmurs, his arms flailing about looking for his clothing.

"Um…," I’m almost speechless, my eyes unable to look away from him.

"And you’ll be able to see me better in a bath..," he continues, scooping up his shirt from behind a small plant pot.

He then turns to me, his eyes full of concern. “Or am I being too eager?” His shoulders slump a little. “Sorry…,”

"No, no no this is just… a lot.” I stammer. “But, no for sure, coffee. I’d like that.”

His lips flicker into a smile and he hurriedly begins to button his shirt. “You’d better go on ahead then, make sure that taxi doesn’t wander off without us.” He leans over, his face inches from mine. “I’ll be right behind you,” he breathes, and I don’t know how I managed to tear myself away.

But I did. And now I’m in the back of a black cab waiting for my merman to join me.


End file.
